Other Plans
by Charlotte LeAnn
Summary: Ted DiBiase Jr one shot. I own nothing except for the characters that are unfamiliar to you. Hope you guys like it. Let me know if you have any requests.


_Just dance, gonna be okay! Da-da-doo-doo, Just Dance! Spin that record babe, Da-da-doo-doo, Just Dance!_

Aaah, there's nothing like listening to Lady Gaga as you walk into work. You see, I'm a First Aider for the WWE, which is one of the most amazing jobs ever. Why is it so amazing you ask? Well, you see, I get to hang around a bunch of amazing people, and it doesn't hurt that most of them are pretty hot too...hehe.

"Hey Hollie! Whatcha listening to today?" Kelly Kelly asked as she magically appeared next to me.

"Wow, where did you come from you crazy ninja?" I asked, pretending to be utterly amazed, "Lady Gaga, Just Dance!"

"I love that song! It's pretty much amazing," she replied, "Well, I just wanted to say hi before the chaos begins. I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah, maybe after the show we can hang at the hotel?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan," she called over her shoulder as she jogged to the locker room.

Do you see what I mean by amazing people? I continued on my journey to my locker room, having little conversations all along the way. Once I got to the locker room, I set my bag down and looked at the match list for the night. None of the matches were really worrying me except for one. It was Ted DiBiase vs. Triple H. I'm not sure what it was about that match, but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that someone was going to get hurt. These two boys do not get along. At all. I could be worrying for nothing, and they could have a clean match, but then again my gut could be totally right. I took a deep breath and tried to push that feeling as far away as possible, and for the most part, it worked. Monday Night RAW was just about to start, and I had to be ready for anything. There's really nothing for me to do unless someone gets hurt, or someone wants help stretching and lucky for me Kelly Kelly came to see me. We talked for about 20 minutes and then she had to go to her match against Alicia Fox, which she totally won by the way.

The night was pretty much flying by, and it was time for the main event. My stomach was in knots as the two entered the ring. It started out as a clean match, but then it started to get a little sketchy. I was just about six inches from the television screen, nearly ripping my wavy brown hair out. All of a sudden, Triple H pulled out a steel chair, and smacked Ted in the face with it! I literally screamed! Now, you have to understand that I love Hunter very much, but when he brought that chair out from under the ring, I wanted to smack him! Ted hit the mat and blood was everywhere. I had this feeling of dread, I was genuinely worried about him, and I don't even really talk to him that often. So why was I worrying about him so much then? Hunter wad obviously disqualified, and left the ring with a satisfied smile on his face. Medics immediately ran to the ring and brought his limp, unconscious body backstage. I rushed to help and when I saw him, I had this sudden urge to reach out, hold his hand, and tell him everything was going to be okay. It wasn't really that serious, so I offered to clean him up and wait with him until he woke up. I cleaned the blood off his face and put a bandage on his head because it wasn't bad enough for stitches. I felt like a major creeper, but I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so...gorgeous! He started stirring, and I started to panic! He groaned and opened his eyes, then got this cute little confused look on his face. After a few seconds, he realized where he was and remembered what happened and looked over at me and gave me this adorable smile. My stomach officially had butterflies in it.

"Hey," he said, his voice just a bit raspy.

"Hey," I replied, fighting back the feeling of nausea that passed over me. Stupid butterflies...

"So, how bad is it? Am I gonna die?" he asked.

"Hehe, no. You just got a little cut, that's all. If anything, you might have a concussion." I replied, all of a sudden self-conscious and totally aware of my British accent. Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm British? Well, I am.

"Oh, well that's a relief!" he replied with that adorable smile again, "I'm Ted."

"I'm aware," I replied with a nervous chuckle, "Hollie. How's your head feel?"

"It's a bit sore, but I'll get over it. I'm a big boy." He replied while standing up.

"Really? A big boy huh? Are you sure a big boy, because a big boy wouldn't have gotten hit in the face with a chair," What am I saying? Shut up Hollie, Shut Up!

"Ooh that one stung. I think I might actually cry," he joked, taking a few steps closer to me.

"Well, then you're really not a big boy are you?" I joked right back, relieved that he played along and didn't get offended or anything.

"So, Hollie, I want to thank you for taking care of me. Why don't you let me take you out for something to eat tonight? You've got to be starving, and I know I am. So, what do you say?" he asked me, sheepishly might I add. Can you imagine, Ted DiBiase Jr, asking me on a date, and actually being bashful about it?

"Umm, yeah, I'd like that. Meet me back here when you get your stuff?" I asked with a stupid smile plastered on my face.

"Great! Yeah, I'll be back in like ten minutes," he replied with the same stupid smile on his face. He turned to leave, took about three steps, turned back around, and walked towards me. He stopped directly in front of me, and looked down at me, placing his hand timidly on the side of my face. He slowly leaned down, looking at me a few times before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. I stood there doing absolutely nothing for about half a second, then my brain kicked in and told me to kiss back...so I did. It only lasted a few seconds, but when we pulled away, we were both breathless.

"I just, really needed to do that," he said, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Well, I'm glad you really needed to do that, because it was taking all I had not to do that to you," I replied while going up onto my tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek. "Now, go get your stuff so we can eat, I'm starving!" He kissed me one more time and then left to get his stuff. I got a text from Kelly shortly after that asking me if I was still up for hanging out. I texted her back with, "Sorry, I've got other plans."


End file.
